


Ginger Loves Roy

by MsGingerHinkley



Category: Gilligan's Island
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 11:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15662706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsGingerHinkley/pseuds/MsGingerHinkley
Summary: Set during Good-Bye Island. Missing little scene of what happened when the Professor returned Ginger's perfume to her after having unstuck Gilligan and Skipper from the side of the boat.





	Ginger Loves Roy

**Dialogue from the show contained.**

* * *

 

" _Ginger!" The Professor called out to the redheaded movie star of the island._

_"In here Professor." She replied as she was busy packing her suitcase. As the Professor rushed inside the hut she picked up a dress and said. "Remember this dress I made it from.." Her sentence was not finished as suddenly that very garment was ripped from her hands and tossed aside. The Professor then took a hold of her and pulled her in towards his body._

_"Ginger I've got to sniff your perfume." He said his face in the crook of her neck taking in that intoxicating fragrance._

_A delighted smiled went across Ginger's face. "Professor! On the day we're leaving!"_

_"Have you got any more of this?" The man of science asks still at her soft white neck. It did not appear he had any intention of letting up on his action which at the moment suited the redheaded movie star just fine._

_"Professor I think you've had enough.." She purred at him her hand at his wait her other hand on his shoulder. Her heart was beating fast in her chest and her pulse was racing._

_"I haven't got time to explain but where do you keep your perfume?" Such a question! Ginger giggled as she answered in a flirtatious tone. "Behind my ears can't you tell!"_

This scene was replayed in the movie star's mind over and over. He comes running in, pulls her close, sniffs her perfume causing a million sparks to shoot through to her very soul, then all of a sudden when she points out the bottle of perfume is in her make-up kit, he quickly lets go, grabs the bottle and takes off. Just what was that all about? She had to wonder. Sure they had only been on the island for a few short months but the idea of the Professor…it was thrilling. Ginger couldn't help it. She had strong feelings for the academic. Very strong feelings. Feelings she never in her life had before. Love? Maybe. What she did know is that she loved being around the Professor. Grabbed any chance to spend time with him. Be it in his lab or just walking about the island. Listening to him talk was fascinating. He was so passionate about science that she found his little science lessons to be quite intriguing. He was so logical and cool headed. Unlike Skipper who jumped at any sign of "voodoo". The man was so superstitious it irritated her because he would get all worked up over nothing and that would then in turn frighten the others and then she started to believe that nonsense got scared. Thank goodness the Professor was there to bring reason an logic into the situation. She adored Professor Roy Hinkley Jr. that's all there was to it. He was by the far the most intriguing man she had met in ages. He was an absolute dream. Everything she could ever want in a man. That's what he was to her.

Her mind was brought back to what happened not 15 minutes ago with the perfume. Why did he do that? Why didn't he just simply ask her for the bottle in the first place? Was there some reason he had to sniff it directly on her neck? It was mind boggling. She started to wonder if maybe just maybe there was a slight possibility that he perhaps was fond of her too. There was that incident on the beach the other day with the nail. She couldn't help but smile thinking about it. There he is working on his experiment all serious crouched in front of a fire when she innocently approaches him and asks...

_"How's it going Professor?"_

_He looks up startled to see her lovely face there and bewildered she had any interest in what he was doing. "Oh." He said in his surprised state as he stood up carrying the nail in tongs made from bamboo and clam shells over to the water. "Oh well I'll have to, to wait till it cools before I…try it."_

_She had glanced down noting something peculiar. "I think it's amazing how you do all those experiments with such shaky hands."_

_He looked down and was befuddled to notice his hands were in fact shaking. All he could think to say was "Well they weren't shaky until a second ago."_

_"Maybe it's the heat or something." Ginger asked pressing her delicate hand to his forehead._

_He just mumbled a yeah and then gathered his bearings and tried to get out of the situation by calling out to the Skipper that the nail was ready._

This really made Ginger think _._ Was it at all possible that dear man…had a crush on her? Did he like her the way she liked him? The movie star was quite used to men being taken with her but the Professor wasn't like those men. Those men in Hollywood only cared about her beauty. They cared about impressing her with their fat wallets and fancy cars. Professor was not that at all. He spoke to her like she was a person and listened to her when she would tell her tales of Hollywood. He looked like he was actually interested in hearing about her life. It was like he really truly cared about knowing who she really was and not her Hollywood façade. That was something she never experienced in Hollywood. No one seemed to care about where she grew up and how she got into the acting game. They only cared about if she was beautiful and if men would drop everything for her. Yes she had to admit it was nice at first to be fawned over by men but it out grew it's charm. She wanted a man to love her and take care of her. One who would still be around when it appeared her time in Hollywood was over. Ginger knew that when an actor grew older, movie studios lost interest no matter how talented they were and looked towards a younger crop. Yes it was true she was not even close to being there yet but to know she would have someone still by her side after the spotlight faded was nice. One thing was certain, Professor Hinkley was an enigma to her. A hard read. She was certain that he most likely had very little experience with women. The way he talked it would appear he devoted most of his life to research at the library and studying botany.

Ginger decided to put it out of her mind. She was certain she would never get a straight answer from that man. The redhead went back to her packing careful to place her expensive pumps in the suitcase when she felt like she was no longer alone. She looked over and saw the Professor standing in the doorframe of the hut looking very nervous. It was endearing in a way. "Hello." She said with a soft smile.

"Hello." He said looking very shaky. "I um…I wanted to uh return your..your perfume."

"Oh." Ginger said as she closed her suitcase. "Thank you."

"Thank you for letting me use it." He said trying to appear cool and collected. Truth was he was scared to death of what she thought of him. He never acted in such a manger with a woman before. Just up and nuzzling them. It wasn't like him at all. Someone someway Ginger brought this other side of him out."Skipper and Gilligan somehow got pasted to the boat…and well this was the only thing to dissolve it."

Ginger giggled. "How on Earth did they manage to paste themselves to the boat?" She asked as she opened another bag and began placing items inside.

"I'm not sure." The Professor replied with a smile. "Gilligan babbled something about his shoe and then asking Skipper to help him…it was a long complicated story. I'm not sure I want to know all the details."

"Leave it to Gilligan." Ginger said with a laugh snapping the suitcase shut. "That boy bless his heart can get into more trouble than anyone I know."

"True." The Professor conceded. "But I think he means well."

"I think so too." Ginger agreed.

The Professor stared at her for a few minutes taking in her features. Her beautiful redhair that he loved. What he would not give to be able to run his fingers through it! How soft and silky it must be. And there was of course those mystifying green eyes of emerald. He could look into those lovely eyes all day long. What he loved the most was how when she got angry her eyes flared and looked even more enchanting. Her soft ivory skin many times he wished to reach out and touch it. She was by far the most stunning women he had ever encountered in his life. No one ever had the effect on him like she did. He lost the ability to speak when she was near. His hands shook and he got very sweaty. Sometimes he just ended up being completely hypnotized by her beauty he simply couldn't function.

Ginger noticed him staring at her not saying anything so she decided to break the silence. "I'll take the perfume bottle now" She said.

"Oh right." He said handing it to her. He was silent for a minute before speaking. "It's uh it's a very…nice fragrance." The Professor said fumbling for his words and cursing himself for doing so.

"It's my favorite." Ginger said with a smile holding the crystal bottle with a heart shaped spritzer. "It's called Heartbeat." She explained.

"Oh." Was all he could manage to say.

Ginger grinned spraying some on her wrists. She then waltzed up to him and draped her one arm around his neck and the other hand stroked his hair. As she did this, he was hit with the scent of the perfume as was her intent.

"That fragrance is just heavenly on you." The Professor remarked.

"You think so?" She asked softly pressing herself closer to him.

"I do." He said as he was being drawn under her spell. "Very much."  
He gazed at her one again before slowly pulling her closer and lowering his head down to her neck soaking in the seductive scent.

Ginger closed her eyes feeling as if she was in paradise. "Professor." She whispered.

It was then that he looked into her eyes and every so carefully brushed his lips against hers in a soft loving kiss. Ginger felt herself returning his kiss and circling her arms around him as his own were at her waist. The kiss broke and Ginger then let go dropping her arms. She noticed a certain look she never saw before in his blue eyes as he lifted her hand and placed gentle kisses on it. Ginger swallowed and was certain she was going to burst into flames. He let go of her hand and softly caressed her cheek with his fingers before allowing them to run through her hair. The movie star stood in silence watching him. The Professor then kissed her forehead before turning to leave.

Ginger sat down on her bunk as if her knees just gave out. She was bewildered by all that happened. The Professor kissed her. He kissed her. She sighed happily as she replayed it in her head. She picked up her diary and began to write. She wanted to record every bit of this. It was as memory she would cherish for the rest of her life. It was now all clear to her. She loved that man. She loved the Professor. After she finished detailing about the perfume and the sweet kiss, she turned to another blank page where she drew a heart and inside she wrote the words _Ginger Loves Roy_.

The End!


End file.
